


To Stick

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Prostate Massage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Just some siple smut between Sebastian ansd Iris, a doppleganger-style character created by chibi--raiden on tumblr! You can see him here: http://chibi--raiden.tumblr.com/post/180123382016/more-of-stefanos-doppelganger-aka-goopIn this Sebastian is following a headcanon of mine in which he's transgender, pre-op but with years of t, and when he'd in STEM his body matches more with how he expects it to be.





	To Stick

It started simply enough, a kiss to the scalp, the grabbing of hands in expedited retreat, the curling around one another as they broke down in their own terrible ways.   
It was horrible, in Sebastian's mind, to feel like he had to rely on Iris, but he did and he was glad that he could be there for Iris as well, even if it wouldn't last forever. He felt lost without Iris, as much as he hated to admit it, and just watching him be amazed at such small things that they passed filled him with a warm feeling he hadn't felt since Lily. But it was more than how he felt for Lily, it was mixed with how he'd felt for Myra and Joseph too.

The thought was small at first, just an inkling, just an itch, but the moment he tried to scratch it it spread. Soon he was stealing glances at Iris, having a hard time focusing on the monster that were after him without checking to make sure Iris was alright, putting his hands on him whenever he could.

And when he shoved Iris into an ally, hearing him gasp in surprise, it just felt so right to press himself against Iris’ body, to pin him against one crumbling wall. He read his hands over Iris’ arms, catching him fingers in one and tipping his head back with the other. Iris was stiff and awkward when Sebastian pressed their lips together, trying to get past the ooze to the man beneath. Iris’ free hand was on his chest and, after a moment he realized that he was being pushed away. 

Iris could kill him. Iris could shove him off. Iris could destroy him. He chose to push him gently and Sebastian cost to be gently pushed.

He looked so very confused.

Sebastian chuckled, “What? You've been kissed before, haven't you?”

The confusion remained as Iris touched his lips, thinking about it. The liquid on his face was changing color, turning a deep pink. “Uh. Bin… kisst…. Think so… Don… don member…”

Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you like it?”

The pink turned to red and even iris’ nose was changing color with the blush. He turned to wipe the constantly spilling goop from his face. “Y-yeah. But…”

Sebastian crowded him again, running his fingers through iris’ hair to keep him steady. Iris was still far too stiff. He brought his lips so close to iris’, close enough to brush them together. “But what?”

“B-but…” Iris was conflicted. Sebastian could feel how he wanted to surge forward, to kiss Sebastian then, and he welcomed it, but he was holding himself back, for some reason. “but… why'd you… wanna… k-kiss. Me?”

Sebastian kissed him, just a small little kiss, that was unobtrusive and light, not to scare him away. “Why wouldn't I?”

Iris just looked him over and then gestured to himself, as if that was an explanation. 

Sebastian chuckled softly, his thumb swiping over Iris’ lips. They parted slightly and Sebastian wanted to lean in, to kiss him some more, to press his tongue against Iris’ teeth as he fell apart inside of him. 

“Iris, you’re wonderful and beautiful and so so good to me. You have kept me alive in all of this, not just physically, you’ve helped me stay sane in all this. I want to kiss you. I want to do so much more than kiss you.”

The blush spread, grew brighter, and Iris was shaking, vibrating, against Sebastian. His hands were on Sebastian’s sleeves, clinging to them, dragging them closer. Sebastian spread out, resting his hands on the wall on either side of Iris’ head, right where Iris wanted him to be. Iris was looking him over, his hidden eyes scanning him and hesitating on his lips before he licked his own. Sebastian just waited, watching him, and then he released Sebastian’s arms to rub at his face, to try to push away the thick fluid on his face, to free his lips of it. 

“Okay…” he rasped, “Okay. You can… kiss.”

Sebastian did so, leaning forward slowly and parting his lips just before reaching Iri’s own. His lips were draw and Sebastian could taste him, decay and rot and blood and it made him want to pull away, But he also tasted like clay and iron and desperation. Sebastian focused on that, tried to ignore the taste of death that lingered on him so strongly. 

Iris’ lips spread and took him in. His kisses were gentle and exploratory, as if he didn’t know what he was doing. Sebastian wondered how long it had been for him, really. Moments were as long as Sebastian thought was necessary. With how sweet and kind Iris as, he should have been given far more kisses. 

Sebastian slipped his tongue into Iris’ mouth and he made a small gasp of surprise, hands exploring Sebastian’s chest curling as Sebastian explored him in turn. Iris was pliant against him, not fighting but returning the interest that Sebastian showed, even though he did so more an observation than with action. He followed Sebastian’s lead, going with whatever Sebastian lead with. 

Iris wasn’t following with his hands though. They were traveling over Sebastian’s chest on their own, fingers sprawling over his pectorals before dipping down over the stomach that wasn’t as taut as it once was. His hands were cold but the pressure through Sebastian’s shirt was so welcome, so foreign after all of this time, he could feel himself pressing into it, could feel it make him stir. 

One of the lost roared at them, pointing and Sebastian turned, pulling out his pistol and blasting its head into a torrent of gore. 

“We should go,” Sebastian smiled back at Iris, putting his gun away and offering him a hand instead, “We can continue this somewhere else.”

Iris nodded and took his hand. 

There weren’t too many Lost between the alley that they had ducked into and a safe house and they were able to get to it without too much difficulty. Iris barely even got distracted on the way, even though there was a car alarm going off and a group of crows fighting over a forgotten bag of chips. He held onto Sebastian, buzzing with nerves and excitement, just as needy as Sebastian was himself. 

Sebastian was feeling dizzy, overwhelmed, before Iris even made it over the threshold. He needed to take something off and he needed Iris to take something off more. He led Iris to the bench, pulling it away from the wall before pushing on the back, forcing it into a terribly narrow bed. He climbed onto it, getting onto his knees, leading Iris to sit across from him.

For a moment it was just as awkward as before. But Iris was more pliant under Sebastian's hands, more willing to let him in. His hand wrapped around the back of Sebastian's head, drawing him closer, when their lips met. This time, when Sebastian pressed a kiss deeper Iris swallowed it, a soft sound in his throat. He was needier, hungrier, as if what happened before had made him realize that he was starving. Sebastian believed it, after everything, and more so, he knew that he was starving as well, not for general affection but for Iris alone.

Pressure started to build in his lower stomach again, feeling Iris pressed so tightly against him, his free hand back on Sebastian's chest to explore. Sebastian wanted him to explore lower and with a lot less barriers.

“Want you,” he murmured as he pulled away to breathe. “God, Iris, I want you so bad.”

Iris surged forward and now his kisses were violent, his tongue pressing into Sebastian’s mouth, their teeth clacking together and Sebastian fell back against the narrow bed, Iris coming along with him. The kisses turned to bites and his hands were rough, tearing at Sebastian’s clothes, ignoring how Sebastian chuckled against him. It felt so good to have Iris like this, to have him take control, to have him dominant, to have him know what he wanted and take it. Sebastian had never seen him do that before. 

“Want. Seb as tian. Please.” Iris whined, tugging at Sebastian’s holster. 

Sebastian gave him a smaller kiss and wrapped his hands in Iris’ scarf, thinking about that red silk around his wrists, before freeing Iris’ neck of it. “I know, baby, I know.”

He ran his hands down Iris’ chest, out towards his shoulders and under his jacket, slipping it off of him. Iris tilted his head back, giving Sebastian more space, showing off his long neck. Sebastian doubted he could mark it up, as much as he wanted to and he sucked and kissed and bit at the material there, feeling Iris tense against him, feeling his hips snap forward against Sebastian’s hip. 

Sebastian worked on the buttons of Iris’ shirt, undoing them as fast as he could, so that he could spread more kisses and bites down it. There were scars, which were a bit of a surprise, but they were all purposeful and creative, carved in by a knife that wanted to make beauty out of the obscene. In this case it had. Iris bucked against him more roughly, the sound in the back of his throat growing higher in pitch. 

“You. You too,” Iris breathed, trying to tear at the holster. He wasn’t trying too hard at least, because he could shred it if he really wanted to. He was just trying to get his point across. 

“You’re going to have to get off of me for that,” Sebastian smiled against his mouth. 

Iris complied and it was his turn to be pinned, Sebastian pushing him back and straddling his hips, giving him a show out of his stripping. He pulled off the holster and tossed it to the ground at the same time he tossed a smile to Iris, just to watch the blush deepen. He wasn’t as fit as he once was and the alcohol had gone to his stomach a bit, but he still pulled off his shirt like he still had it. Iris didn’t know, didn’t care, even though his own body had literally been sculpted into something so enticing. Sebastian pulled off his belt, thinking once more of material’s against his wrists, binding him, making him vulnerable and defenseless, completely at Iris’ mercy. The idea had his stiff erection jump against the tight denim of his jeans. A lot of ideas had him hard and hurting, made him want to rip his jeans off. 

Iris reached for him when he pulled off of his lap, but he just chuckled and made his way to Iris’ feet. He was up on his elbows, watching Sebastian, his mouth lax and his expression lost, confused, and needy. Sebastian wasn’t leaving, not now, not like this. He wanted to kiss that expression away, but he knew that he could show Iris that he was staying better. 

He pulled off Iris’ shoes and then worked his way up his legs, hands spread and warm against his slacks, making their way up his thighs. Iris whined again and through his head back as Sebastian’s hands caged his cock. The bulge was impressive, very impressive, possibly larger than any dick Sebastian had seen before. A thrill of excitement and fear went through him as he wondered just how accurate Stefano had been. His fingers struggled a moment with the button and the zipper and then Iris sighed as his cock slid free, and slid, and wriggled a bit. 

Sebastian pulled back, just staring it for a long moment. It was a cock, certainly, and an impressive one at that, but it was the tendrils that were more intimidating. They were the same ones that peeled off of Iris when he was a monster, were oozing and slimy and foreign, wrapped around his fleshy cock before releasing it like vines, like a blossoming flower. 

Sebastian took a step back. 

Iris was looking at him though and the confusion was fading and his erection was flagging and his arms came up to cover his chest at the same time that his knees rose up to hide his strange protrusion. 

“Is… is wrong… I know. I’m. I’m wron-”

Sebastian practically leapt onto the bench then, sliding his hands up Iris’s legs to get a hold of his knees, to gently pry them open to reveal what he was so desperate to hide. It was weird, it was strange, it was wrong, but that wasn’t Iris’ fault and, what was more, it didn’t affect how Sebastian felt. Just like the taste of Iris’ mouth, it was something that he could get over. 

“You’re not,” Sebastian promised, encircling the girth with as much of his hand as he could before he slowly started to jerk at it. “You’re beautiful, just like this, Iris. Iris, you’re so gorgeous, you’re so perfect.” 

Iris cried out, either from the praise or from how Sebastian was handling him, and he loosened his grip. Iris had hardly been kissed before, Sebastian would have been surprised if he wasn’t a virgin on top of that. This was nerve wracking, for both of them, but he wanted to keep the awkwardness down to a minimum. 

He leaned down and took Iris in his mouth, holding the base as he bobbed up and down on it, his cheeks hollow as he sucked. Iris’ back arched immediately as he made this small grunts and groans, these soft little sounds that Sebastian could feel his heart swell with the sound of. Everything about Iris was precious and he wanted to hold onto him for as long as he could. He let go took Iris in deeper, nowhere near the base but as deep as he could go without gagging. He needed his hands. He undid his jeans and shimmied out of them as fast as he could. As wonderful as that feeling was, to have the thick weight of Iris’ erection stretching his jaw and make the muscles ache, he wanted more. He needed some form of relief. 

He pulled off with a loud pop and Iris was staring up at him once more. His cock was slick with spit, shining and red and inviting. Sebastian wanted it so badly, though he knew it would hurt, that he was nowhere near ready. 

He wanted more though, he wanted Iris. He slid forward, laid down on top of Iris, and pressed another kiss to his lips. He could feel Iris’ arms wrap around him, hold him close, as his legs slid apart to let Sebastian rest closer, his smaller erection pressed flush against Iris’. That pressure was around him, smothering him, and he didn’t know if it was possible, for Iris to become nothing but fluid, to draw him in, to drown him, but he knew that he wouldn’t mind, not then, not ever. 

He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing their cocks together as he kissed him, to wrap his arms around him as well, to smother himself in Iris’ neck and chest and hair, to only breathe through kissing him, to moan alongside him as that pressure built as his own desperation became more prominent. He’d never come like this, had never had the opportunity. 

“Dammit,” Sebastian moaned, reaching between them to grab his cock, to squeeze hard at the base to keep from coming too earlier. “Dammit you feel so good. I want you to fuck me, Iris, pease, can you fuck me?” 

Iris’ lips became a tight lip, the ooze on his face growing until his expression was unreadable. “Dun. Dunt know… how.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian reached down, sliding his hands through that fluid to clutch at what was left of the cheeks underneath, to kiss him once more. “It’s okay. I’ll show you how.”

“Is not. Not me, is it?” Iris asked, swallowing, his voice stronger than before. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, burying his face once more into Iris’ neck to kiss and suck at the skin beneath his ear. 

It was so quiet. Sebastian almost didn’t hear it. 

“...no…” 

Sebastian pulled back immediately, getting to his knees and elbows so that none of him was touching Iris. If Iris said no, he was going to listen. He was never going to give Iris a reason to distrust him. Never wanted to hurt him again. 

But the no wasn’t denial, it wasn’t an argument. It was the end of a name. Iris gulped, his adams apple bobbing obviously. “You wan… hm. Not. me…. Stefa. No. Wan him.”

“What?” Sebastian said again, seeing how Iris’ shoulders were buckling and he was drawing in on himself once more. “No, why would you think that?”

“You say… ‘m. pridy… b e a uti full. Not. He is… He made me. Loo. loo. Look like him. Ereyfing. Bout me… thas good. Thas pridy. Is. is him.”

Iris was heavy. He knew that about him. And the things in his head were heavier than all of the rebar in his body. Still, Sebastian wrapped him in his arms and held   
him close, rocking him slightly. 

“That’s not true. Don’t forget, I met Stefano long before I met you, I know him, a bit. And he’s not beautiful. He’s not pretty, he’s not wonderful, he doesn’t make me feel the things that you do. He’s a narcissist and he’s sick and I do not want him, in any positive meaning. You though, I want you, Iris, more than I can even stand.” He felt Iris hiccup against him. He ran a hand down his back, soothing. “I know it can be hard, to believe people, when you’ve been hurt. I know that you’ve gone through shit I could never imagine, but I do want you. I want you at your pace, at your discretion.”

Iris’ hands came up slowly, to hold onto Sebastian, to hold him tight, to shake as he spilled against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian just kept his motions steady, stroking against Iris’ back, letting him do whatever was closest to crying for him. 

Sebastian kissed the top of his forehead and looked around, finding the discarded scarf. He reached out and took it and, when Iris was done, it felt like an hour had passed, but the scarf was there so Sebastian could wipe away the runny mucousy ooze from Iris’ face, as well as from his own chest. 

“I… I runed it. Dint… I?” Iris asked, choking on the words. 

Sebastian kissed his forehead, “No, no. This is good. I want to know how you’re feeling. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Want it. Want. Seb as tian.” he explained. “Dint want…. This.” he gestured to his face.

“It’s okay,” Sebastian kissed him again, closer to his eyebrow. “I cried my first time too. Nerves, you know?”

Iris took Sebastian by the face then, a hand on either cheek, and he looked over Sebastian with a sorrow far older than Sebastian thought he could possess. It wasn’t something that Stefano could ever have, it wasn’t something that he could fake. It was something utterly Iris. It was sympathy. “Seba stian. Shudnt. Cry. Not ever…”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sebastian’s lips were gentle against Iris’ again, “There are good reasons to cry too you know.”

“Bud. not. Sad. Seb as tian shudnt. Be sad….”

“Neither should Iris.” Sebastian kissed him again, keeping close, keeping his touch gentle, keeping Iris there, with him. 

Iris was kissing him hard and incissant. Sebastian didn’t lead, didn’t do anything that Iris didn’t want, just let him do what he needed to do. He opened his mouth, he answered each kiss with one of his own, but he kept an eye open, to make sure Iris was alright. Iris must have been, because he kept pushing against Sebastian and soon, his hand was sneaking down between Sebastian’s legs, to take his flaccid dick and stroke it the same way that Sebastian had before, getting his erection back with an efficiency that Sebastian wouldn’t have expected. He liked Iris more dominant, he realized. 

“Wu. wut. Shud i… do?” Iris panted against him. 

It felt too fast, like they were making up for lost time, like they were trying to skip past the part where they couldn’t do anything. Iris couldn’t think about it, he couldn’t feel that much, because if he dwelled on those feelings he could become lost to them. Sebastian was surprised he hadn’t become completely lost already. 

“My. My ass,” Sebastian explained, dragging his hand away from Iris’ back to trace the rim of it. They didn’t have any lube. “I need to prep it, just need something wet and I can stretch it. You’re, shit, you’re a lot bigger than anyone or anything I’ve taken before.”

He felt a gentle prodding, not from his own finger, but from something wet and cold. He was about to search for it, to try to figure out what it was, but then it was inside of him, sliding in and coiling through him, too thin to hurt but cold enough to shock him. He could feel his muscles lock, his anus try to force the intrusion out, and his hands came up to Iris’ shoulders, to dig in with his nails. 

The tendril stilled inside of him and that’s what it was. One of those dark appendages that had been wrapped around Iris’ cock was inside of him. 

“Is. that not. Right?” Iris was looking him over. Trying to read him. Sebastian felt himself melt under such a gaze, under how considerate Iris was. He couldn’t be less like Stefano. 

“It’s right. It’s alright.” Sebastian nodded. “Just really cold.”

It started to move again and Sebastian gasped as it slid against something inside of him that he’d never had, something that he never thought that he would have. That bundle of nerves was so new to him and the pleasure that came from such a gentle caress had him moaning loudly, his cock straining between his legs. He took Iris’ mouth again, just pressing firmly, letting Iris do all of the work. 

The tendril bulged slightly, not down the length but all of it and Sebastian groaned as it stretched him slightly, slowly. Now that it was warming up with his own body temperature it was amazing. He’d been fucked in the ass before, he preferred it, but never by something like this, never by something that moved outward. 

“Another?” He surprised himself with how his voice cracked, “Can I have another one?” 

Iris complied, another cold and narrow tendril sliding into him, filling him with that ever present moisture before fucking him, opposite of the first. When one went in the other slid out and the temperature change had Sebastian growling. He found himself grinding down, trying to fill himself up more. He wanted more. 

He felt one of them bulge out again and he already felt so full, so good, he was certain that he would come from this alone. With them rubbing against his prostate, constant in their stimulation, he knew that he was going to come. 

He pulled off, feeling them stretch and pull out of him, like long stripes of tar, and he fell on his ass on the other side of Iris’ long legs. He could feel the slide of liquid seep out of his hole as he panted. Iris was turning around though, getting on his knees before Sebastian, worry once more clouding his features, even though he remained erect. 

“D. Did I do. Sumthng. Wrong?” he asked, his voice that thin broken thing, so raspy, so very Iris. 

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, reaching forward and taking Iris by the hand, pulling him closer so that he was kneeling between Sebastian’s open legs, his cock and all those tendrils, which had been so intimidating moment before, just a few inches from where he wanted them most. 

“No, nothing wrong. It just. It felt too good.”

Iris cocked his head. 

“I didn’t want to come early,” he elaborated, pushing himself up onto his elbows to kiss Iris again. “I didn’t want to come without you.”

Iris made a sound then, one that was rough and almost a bark and it was so adorable but Sebastian was laughing along with him and things felt good, just for that short bit, now that they were free to express themselves, now that they felt safe to confide in one another. And that was Iris’ laugh, this broken loud thing that didn’t sound very human at all, but it still filled Sebastian’s stomach with a prickling sensation, the same that Myra’s laugh had always done. 

“Now please!” Sebastian chuckled, tapping Iris’ sides with his feet, “Fuck me already!”

Iris clapped and started to rub his hands together. He was still wearing the gloves. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Is gunn. Be. cold!” he explained, wrapping those hands around his cock.

Sebastian threw his head back as he started to laugh again because that was cute. People always said that sex was ugly but Iris was just, he couldn’t stop making Sebastian love him more.

“Don’t worry about it!” Sebastian pulled at Iris’s wrist, pulling him forward so that he was leaning over Sebastian. “I’ll warm you up. Don’t you worry.”

Iris kept his head down, to watch his aim, to see how the head of his cock slid into Sebastian’s hole and then deeper inside. He pulled his head up and Sebastian could see the expression on his face, the way his mouth fell open, the way the ooze on his face stiffened, the way his eyebrows knit. He was so cold that Sebastian felt himself start to shiver but there was no way that he was going to stop Iris now. He went further and further inside of him, only stopping when there was nowhere further to press and then he sighed and stilled, resting his cold forehead against Sebastian’s own. 

“Wuh. Wut do I. do. Now?” he asked, his voice already strained from the pressure. Sebastian breathed, forced himself to unclench, for his muscles to relax. The cold got him all locked up but Iris was slowly heating up. Sebastian ran his hands down Iris’ arms, looking up into the space where his eyes were, where he knew they were, even though he could only ever see one of them faintly glow. 

“Just pull out, not all the way, as much as you want, and then push back in. Slow at first.” 

Iris nodded and pulled out of Sebastian, almost all of the way, far more than Sebastian had expected, before pushing back in, sighing again as he was engulfed. 

“Warm. So warm. Ins ide.”

“I know, baby, just, keep going,” Sebastian sucked in a breath before Iris did it again and then again, starting to pick up a pace. It was slow but deep and Sebastian’s could feel him press against his prostate each time and he knew it was sensitive but he’d never imagined it like this, with slowly melting ice pressed against it. 

He was moaning then, soft puffs and longer drawn out whines and Iris’ mouth was moving but Sebastian couldn’t understand what he was saying. His own sounds were too loud, filling his ears. 

His hands left Iris’ arms to fall to his sides and Iris was shifting them, not too much but bringing Sebastian’s hips a bit higher up so that he was pounding down into him instead of against him, making him go deeper. Sebastian’s sounds grew louder and more persistent as Iris picked up the pace. But that wasn’t the point of the shift, because like this Iris could reach down, could weave his gloved fingers between Sebastian’s could gently hold them in his own as they fucked. 

His face was past Sebastian’s lips, was against the side of his face and he could hear him now, could hear those quivering words. 

“..ls good.. So… good. Session… luff you Sevshun. Sbasian… gu…” was just falling from him in torrents, was buffeting Sebastian’s ears and he squeezed Iris’ hands back, allowed himself to let go of whatever tension was still being held in his body so that Iris could take what he needed so that they could spiral into this burning pleasure together. “Feels. Good. Sebshin. Luff this… luff you.”

“Iris,” Sebastian whispered back before moans, “Just a bit more, please. You feel so good.” 

Iris picked up the pace and Sebastian’s insides turned, both his thrusts and his broken speech slurring into a constant sensation. 

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from crying out as something cold and wet, one of the tendrils, wrapped around his cock and started to jerk him off in the same rhythm that Iris had made with his hips. The pressure was too much, it was more than he’d ever felt, he thought something was going to break. 

“Please,” Iris groaned against him, feeling just as much pleasure as Sebastian, possibly more, but all of it so different, coming from different parts but all of it overwhelming. “Please. Sevshin. Sev. Seb as tian. Please. Stay. Stay wif. Me…” 

“I’m. Ah! I’m not going. Oh shit. I’m not going anywhere,” Sebastian promised, pulling away to kiss Iris once more. He was sure, this time, that Iris’ eyes were open, that he was watching Sebastian kiss him just as much as Sebastian was watching him. They were both so intent on this, on one another. He wanted them to feel good but he was falling apart himself, the pleasure taking over them. 

He could feel the slide of Iris’ ooze along his cock, enveloping him, wrapping him up so tight. He wondered if it would stain him. Part of him wished that it would.That thought, paired with the wetness, the slickness, the constant filling of fluids, brought him so desperately close. He just needed a little bit more. 

“Just. Iris, please!” 

Iris’ hips stuttered and Sebastian knew that he was close as well. 

“Luff you…” Iris pressed his lips against Sebastian’s and an understanding reached deep into Sebastian, piercing him in places that he had shielded so well for so long. 

The dam broke and the words that next fell from Sebastian’s lips came out guttural and loud and impossible. He came with a long series of spurts, white splashing up onto both of them, his muscles tightening, though this time it was to bury Iris within himself instead of pushing him out. 

The words, those three tiny cliches, had the same effect on Iris that they’d had on Sebastian. He stuttered and stilled, even that tendril that was wrapped so tightly around his cock had gone still. Iris’ face was so open and Sebastian could see more of it now than ever before, could see bits of the framework behind the clay and flesh, behind the ooze that slid down his face like mucous. His expression was one of hope and of joy and of completely blank exuberance as his orgasm blanked out all else. 

He came more than Sebastian would have expected, he came more than a human ever could, and when he pulled out of Sebastian there was a long line of sticky grayish fluid connecting them, too thick to just be ejaculate. There was much more of it still inside of him. It was more than just seed, but clay as well, and Iris’ genitals had been procuring it the entire time as a natural lubricant. 

Iris collapsed against him, so heavy, knocking Sebastian over, onto his back. He nuzzled close, wrapping himself up in Sebastian. 

“Say. it agin… Seb as tian?” Iris asked, pressing kisses against Sebastian’s temple. 

Sebastian leaned over and kissed him and he hoped that the words would stick, that they would help when Iris needed them. 

“Iris, I love you.”


End file.
